


Reversal of Fortune

by HYPERFocused



Series: Reversal of Fortune [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Mythology/Religion, Angst, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e17 Rosetta, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Reversal of Fortune

Clark regrets the words the moment they've left his mouth, tossed away thoughtlessly, like meteor mutants. He wishes he could spin around the world so fast that time would run backward, and he'd have another chance to make things right. He laughs at the asinine thought, and knows Lex would, too, if only he were there.

"Forget him, Kal-El," Professor Swann is dismissive of anything but their supposed goal. "You don't need Lex, or his weaknesses. He'd only hold you back."

"My name is _Clark_ "

"No, not anymore." Though his body is still, there is triumph in the professor's expression.


End file.
